Back To You
by WhatAboutBreakfast
Summary: An original songfic. Jesse returns to Treegap on Winnie's dying day.


  
Title: "Back To You"   
Author: Laurie   
E-mail: what_about_breakfast@hotmail.com   
Rated: G - it's really depressing... warning you now   
Spoilers: none... at least, not that I can think of...   
Review: Please!!! I would love you forever... and ever... and ever.   
Summary: An original songfic. Jesse returns to Treegap on Winnie's dying day.   
Disclaimer: I own the little girl and the plot... but that's it. The song belongs to the amazingly talented John Mayer. I don't own any of the Tuck Everlasting characters. They belong to Natalie Babbitt, which means I just, uh, "borrowed" them for this story. I'll return them to you, Miss Babbitt, fully functional and, if there's a scratch, contact my insurance agency.   
  
  
**...Back To You...**   
  
  


_Back to you   
It always comes around   
Back to you   
I tried to forget you   
I tried to stay away   
But it's too late_

  
  


Jesse Tuck stood at the gate of the old Foster mansion and took a deep breath. How could he face Winnie after all of these years? How could he go as far as assume she had given into such an important decision as drinking from the spring? He suddenly felt bitter towards himself for coming back after over seventy years. 

A voice from behind him startled the seventeen year-old. 

"Jesse, just walk up there!" Miles said restlessly. 

Jesse gave his brother a reproachful look. "It's not that easy," he replied and faced the house once more. "Alright, I'm going..." He took a step towards the gate, pushed it open, and strolled up to the home. 

As Jesse climbed the stairs that creaked underneath his weight, he smoothed his hair down and brushed the dirt off of his clothes. After all, riding a motorcycle down dirt roads was not exactly the cleanliest way of transportation.   
  
  


_Over you   
I'm never over   
Over you_

  
  


With a quick glance towards Miles, who rolled his eyes, Jesse knocked on the door. 

Jesse took another deep breath, steadying himself. 

There was a rustle from inside and, a moment later, the door swung open to reveal a young girl of no more than eleven, wearing a pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt with the words "Spoiled" on the front. 

"Can I help you?" she asked quietly, her hand still on the doorknob, almost as a warning that, if he tried anything, she would slam the door in his face. 

Jesse gave a gentle smile. "Hi, I was wondering if Winifred Foster was available." 

The girl's head cocked to the side and she gave Jesse a questioning look. "My Gramma Winnie is no longer a Foster. She's a Jackson."   
  
  


_Something about you   
It's just the way you move   
The way you move me_

  
  


Jesse heart gave a sickening thud. "Gra... Gramma Winnie?" he asked, his voice cracking. "Well, can I speak with her?" 

The little girl's eyes formed into slits. "Who are you?" 

Jesse smiled, despite the knot forming in his throat. "I'm Jesse, an old friend." _A very old friend_, he thought. 

The girl, finally deciding he was acceptable, opened the screen door and motioned him inside. Jesse entered the house, the smell of nutmeg suddenly filling his senses. 

As the girl shut the large white door, she frowned. "Gramma Winnie is... not..." A sadness seemed to fill her eyes then and she waved to Jesse. "Follow me."   
  
  


_Yeah, I'm so good at forgetting   
I quit every game I play_

  
  


Jesse climbed the stairs behind the girl, taking notice of the photos on the walls. He stumbled slightly when he found an old, faded picture of Winnie from what looked to be near the time when he had first met her. 

The girl glanced over her shoulder at Jesse to make sure he was still following her, then continued up the stairs. 

The girl led Jesse down a long corridor before stopping in front of a closed door. 

"I'm warning you," she said quietly. "She's very sick. She's not expected..." The girl trailed off, opened the door, and ran down the hall and into another room to hide her tears. 

Jesse glanced into the room... and felt his heart, his entire being, fall to pieces. 

An aged, frail Winifred Foster lie silently on the bed, her chest rising and falling just barely. Her skin was pale and sweat lined her brow, causing her to look exhausted and... elderly.   
  
  


_But, forgive me, love   
I can't turn and walk away this way_

  
  


Jesse bit back tears as he stepped into the room. He swung the door, shutting it with a soft click so as to not wake his first true love. 

He took a step towards the bed, then stopped. What should he say? What could he say? 

A tear escaped his bright, lively eyes and he brushed it away with the back of his sleeve. He inwardly scolded himself for waiting so long to return. In his heart, though, he knew why he had-he had wanted to test Winnie, to see if she had drank from the spring. 

And she hadn't.   
  
  


_Back to you   
It always comes around   
Back to you_

  
  


He took a seat next to her bed and dropped his face into his open hands, sobbing quietly. Why couldn't she have sipped the water he had given her? Why did she have to suffer like this? 

Winnie took a deep breath and, a moment later, her eyes blinked open. 

Jesse watched silently, biting his bottom lip. 

Her head rolled towards him and their gazes met. 

For a split second, Jesse thought she didn't recognize him. A moment later, her jaded blue eyes widened and a smile spread across her aged skin. 

"Jesse Tuck," she said with a quiet laugh. "Jesse Tuck..." 

He stood from his seat and looked down at his love of years gone by. "Hi Winnie." 

"You came..." she whispered. "... Sixty years too late..."   
  
  


_I walk with your shadow   
I'm sleeping in my bed   
With your silhouette_

  
  


Biting back his despair, he smiled. "Apparently." He took her hand and sat down next to her on the bed. "Winnie... I'm so sorry." 

She shook her head. "Don't be, Jesse. It was my decision." 

Jesse couldn't help but let his tears fall. "I know..." 

Her hand touched his cheek and she frowned. "I'm sorry, Jesse. I loved you but... I wanted to live. Me and Pa Tuck's conversation showed me that your way of life is not living. Jesse, you know I loved you, but I couldn't make that decision. Day after day, I sat by the spring, wanting desperately to take a drink and live with you forever, but I just... couldn't. Pa Tuck's speech was too heartfelt... I just..." A tear escaped Winnie's eye and she looked away, wiping it away. 

Jesse shook his head. "It's alright, Winnie. I'm not angry at you." 

Winnie smiled. "I'm glad..." She suddenly took a deep intake of breath, as if she felt pain, and let it out in a hiss. "I'm... I'm..." 

"I know," Jesse said, his tears cascading down his cheeks. 

She squeezed his hand. "I'm so glad you came back." 

Jesse smiled. "So am I."   
  
  


_Yeah, should've smiled in that picture   
If it's the last thing I'll see of you   
It's the least that you could not do_

  
  


The two sat there for a few moments in silence, taking in each other's company. 

"I climbed to the top of the Eiffel Tower when I was eighteen," Winnie stated. "I was hoping to see you at the top but... you weren't there." 

Jesse bit back a sob and nodded, not knowing exactly what to say. 

"I returned to Treegap forty years ago," she said softly. "My parents passed away and I came back, hoping..." She stopped herself, then continued. "I met a man, Calvin Jackson. We married, had three children. I have thirteen grandchildren." A tear ran down her cheek but she didn't brush it away this time. "I waited for you, Jesse Tuck. I swear I did." 

Nodding, Jesse sighed. "I'm not angry, Winnie. I understand." He shook his head. "Winnie, I'd better go..." 

Even before he had finished, she was shaking her head. "Stay awhile longer," she said, grasping his hand again. "Stay until I go." 

Jesse nodded once more and squeezed her hand. "Alright, Winnie."   
  
  


_Leave the light on   
I'll never give up on you   
Leave the light on   
For me, too   
For me, too   
For me, too_

  
  


Winnie's eyes shut, and she breathed raggedly. 

"I'll love you 'til the day I die, Winnie Foster," Jesse whispered, bringing her hand up to his lips. 

A moment later, Winnie breathed her last breath and, with a final sigh, her life was diminished with a content smile on her face. 

Jesse's tears slid down his cheeks as her grip on his hand lessened and finally fell limp. He let out a stifled sob and touched her face. "I'll love you until the day I die..." he repeated and, leaning down, he kissed her forehead. "Winifred Foster-Jackson." 

Jesse stood from the bed and, with a tear sliding down his cheek, he let go of her hand and rested it on her abdomen.   
  
  


_Back to me   
I know that it comes   
Back to me_

  
  


"Goodbye, Winnie Foster," he said as he reached the door and, with a final glance at her still form, he stepped out of the room. 

As he started down the stairs, another door opened somewhere upstairs and, a moment later, a sob could be heard from Winnie's bedroom. 

Jesse wiped away his remaining tears and slipped out of the house unnoticed. Miles was waiting by his own motorcycle. 

At the sight of Jesse's tear-stained face, Miles simply nodded, frowning deeply. "She's..." 

Jesse nodded, confirming Miles' fear. "Let's go home, Miles," he said, and, with that, Jesse got on his motorcycle and left Treegap forever.   
  
  


_Doesn't it scare you?   
Your will's not as strong   
As it used to be_   
  
  
**_Song credits go to the loverly John Mayer!!_**   
  
  
  
  
**Author's Note**: I know... depressing... this was the first story I've ever written where I actually cried as I wrote it. If you liked it, give me a review. If you didn't, give me a review. Please? Pretty please with Jonathan Jackson on top? 


End file.
